The invention pertains to a colored channel member which is particularly used as a multicolored ball channel or ramp in a pinball machine. In one use, pinball machines frequently have an upper level at the rear of the machine which can be reached by the pinball. Then, typically, a ramp is provided which, if the ball finds, the spot, conveys the ball to a specific location at the lower level of the pinball machine, typically to a scoring unit, after which the ball can be thrown back onto the playing field for further play.
Also a ball channel can be used on a single-level play field. If the ball gets to the right spot, it can be thrown up into the channel or ramp, and then conveyed by the channel to another part of the play field.
In the prior art, such ball channels or ramps have been made of bonded wires to form a wire tube which conveys the ball. The wires have been chrome plated.
A disadvantage of chrome plated wire ball channels or ramps in pinball machines is that, in a brightly lit pinball machine, the bright reflections of a chrome ball channel or ramps can distract the user. Also, the chrome ball ramps cannot visually stand out very well from the play field in such bright lighting, in part because of the confusing reflections they may emit. Additionally, weld burns and imperfections which are created as the ball channel or ramp is welded together out of wires and surrounding rings of wire are made to be visible with a chrome plated wire ball ramp.
It is of course greatly desirable in the pinball machine industry to provide new visual effects to increase the attractiveness of the pinball machines to the users. In accordance with this invention, a method is provided in which a ball channel or other elongated channel member may be provided with a colored and preferably a multi-colored finish in an easy, reliable manner, particularly a three color finish. Thus, by the method of this application, an improvement in the appearance and attractiveness of the pinball machine can be provided, as is essential for the marketing of economically successful pinball machines